THE ABUSED
by APSH
Summary: Hiashi marries off Hinata to a man who saves his failing company. Unable to cope up the abusive marriage, she finally runs away from her husband with his child. Where she goes, and who she meets.. what will happen to her? The plot is very dark but the end is definitely a happy one, SasuHina, SaiSaku, Yahikonan R&R please! A tribute to my readers:)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Abused

**Type: **Short-story

**Genre:** Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy, Romance

**Pairing:** Gaa/Hina/Sasu (Hyuuga Hinata)

**World:** AU

**Rated:** M (For safety. Adult readers preferred)

**Warning:** mature content, drugs, violence, rape, tragic loss, flashbacks, romance

**Disclaimer:** _This whole story and plot is totally fictional the names of certain district or places are made up by me but some are original. This story does not relate to anyone in any form, it is completely co-incidental. The characters of Naruto don't belong to me_ (T_T).

* * *

The Abused

1

* * *

_"If the numbers we see in domestic violence were applied to terrorism or gang violence, the entire country would be up in arms, and it would be the lead story on the news every night."_  
** Rep. Mark Green**

_By day the golden sun,  
By night silvery moon;  
Is it a sin to be a woman,  
In a world dominated by man?_

* * *

"You wench! If only your father had begged me to marry you... I wouldn't have even looked at a woman like you! How can you cheat me! Just die ugly bitch!" the man thrashed the wire and punched his wife's abdomen.

"Ack! Aahh... h... aahh... I-... c-cant... anymore…" the woman groaned in pain as her knees grew weaker.

Her silky, long, midnight blue hair floated in the air as her face hit the cold floor. The 24 years old woman finally collapsed in the middle of the fight. The world around her was blurry, dark, and cold... as she watched her husband walked out of the kitchen after tossing the telephone wire on the tiled floor. Her ears couldn't hear her husband's curses or anything other than a throbbing sound of her own pulse. Her rapidly beating heart beat was the only sound that resonated through her whole body; painfully it kept reminding her that she was still unfortunately alive after getting so much battered by her husband.

Crystal clear and salty translucent tears which marred her vision prickled down and cascaded to her cheeks... as the woman sniffed chocking her sobs in her throat. She was shivering all over, both from the pain of being physically and sexually abused by her husband. He finds many reasons and the stupidest excuses to abuse her whenever he feels like it, and today was not an exception. She hugged her abdomen where his last punch had landed. The woman let out a shudder of moan as she felt unbearable amount of cramping pain jolting through her pelvic region and her rectum where her husband had raped few minutes before he started hitting her. She bit her quivering lower lip and clutched her eyes close; wishing so much that this was all a dream, a bad nightmare that she would do anything to wake up from. Her eyes slowly drifted to unconsciousness unable to take the intensity of the pain, Hinata finally faded into the welcoming embrace of darkness.

First time in her life, she regretted doing something like this. She regretted listening to her father Hiashi, and reluctantly breaking up her relationship with her childhood best friend to marry this man instead. She was so beautiful... once. So much beautiful that could get any girl secretly envying her and any man to desire her and fall victim to the charm of her smile. Hinata was once beautiful, literally 3 years ago before she married this widower who was with a 3 year old child from his previous marriage. All that costs for that man to buy her from Hyuuga Hiashi under the excuse of saving the failing business was a mere 52 billion yen.

And now her unparalleled beauty faded within the sadness of her present state, her flawless body is now covered with stripes inflicted by the wire he used to hit her and the scars from her husband's tortures visibly present on her epidermis... forever marking her as an abused wife. Burns from his cigarettes marred her perfect white skin. Her once diligently flushed pink hues of soft cheeks are adorned with redness of finger marks from slaps. The once shy but soft and gentle white marble eyes are fear stricken and blood shot with lack of sleep. From day one she stepped into the Sabaku household she knew something was wrong... the only one that seemed right and normal was Yashamaru-kun, Gaara's 3 year old son.

She knew that her husband Gaara had few problems growing up as a child to be treating her this way. At first, she thought she could cure him with love… if only she could love anyone else other than her ex-boyfriend she would have. Yet, the woman tried her best that she could, but it all went to no avail. She found out that Gaara had a step mother who abused him when he was young and his father was an ignorant parent. His step mother was reported to be mysteriously dead after 13 years being married to his father. She failed to see that he was far beyond the stage of curing. Hinata regretted that she had trusted him; in fact she was a fool for thinking that he was in love with her. On the night that they consummated the marriage, Gaara had acted violently to her for the first time once he learnt that she wasn't a virgin and had a previous relationship before the marriage. His tortures got intense as he never trusted her, stalking her while she rides her way to the market, to the Hashirama International University where she works as a lecturer and to the nursery home to pick Yashamaru-kun.

He humiliating her went on regularly; he slowly started his physical violence until her working colleagues started to notice the visible blue black marks beyond the layers of her make up on her face and limbs. He brings over women to depress her and only touched her once in a while when he was drunk. The man behaved tyrannically when he was angered, abusing her sexually in a painful manner. And finally it went down to the level of house arrest to ensure that she cannot contact her previous boyfriend or anyone.. Hinata now couldn't n go anywhere and had to take care of the 6 year old boy in the house. For one and a half years she had been living like a caged bird, nursing his son in that big mansion at Setagaya, one of Tokyo's suburban wards. She couldn't turn to anyone, her father never bothers her, her elder sister Hanabi was in overseas while now Neji is managing the company and wasn't really free to visit her. She definitely regretted it, for not choosing her boyfriend who treasured her most in his life. She knew she couldn't go back, and what was done is done.

* * *

'_You deceived me with your beauty face! I bought a 52 billion yen worth of shit!' _

_'Those women are better than you! You were an already used trash why would I even consider touching you?'_

_'Ugly bitch, die!'_

A tear streamed down to her dry cheek as her eyes flickered open.

"..-mmy... mommy! Mommy! Wake up! MOMMY!"

A little boy with brown hair and sea green turquoise coloured eyes shook the woman to wake her up. The little six years old hid himself under his bed inside his blanket, shivering with fear whenever his father beats up his mother. Hinata slowly propped herself up with her arms, taking in her son's fear stricken teary face... she groaned in pain as she struggled to sit up. She creased her face as she felt persistent, numbing pain at her lower back.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm so scared!" the boy launched himself on his mother tightly clasping his arms around her neck.

She paced back a little and smiled sadly looking at the toddler, "Y-Yashamaru-kun, are you a-alright?"

The mother caressed her son as he looked up, she wiped his tears off his face, "Un! Mommy o-okay?"

Hinata chuckled darkly as Yashamaru wiped her tears off her cheeks sloppily, she whispered drily "I'm okay.. Yashamaru-kun, mommy's okay..."

She smirked looking at her son's face, the little boy smiled brightly at her with teary eyes. He was relieved for her, she knew. She restrained herself from flinching when her bruised skin contacts the boy while she hugged him tightly sharing her warmth to him, letting him know that she was there and he wasn't alone, she cradled the boy in her arms as she calmed him down hushing his sobs with her soft humming. He is a very good son, a total contrast to his father. He cared for her so much; he loved her so much but was still too afraid of his father. He was too smart for his age that she couldn't outwit him, whenever she tries to hide the bruise and scars from him or if she was sick, her son knew. She wanted the boy to be happy like the other kids; she knew Yashamaru doesn't deserve this kind of life. The little child deserved to be happy, indulged with parents love, carefree, playful, a little naughty.. But not full with fear, hatred and depression. Hinata's attention was drawn to her child's unhealthy childhood that made her worry; she failed to see his changing facial expression.

The woman scowled as she looked closely at what her son was pointing at, "M-mommy! Wh-what is this? I-its red!".

"u.. Huh?"

Hinata looked over between her thighs and legs; she gasped as terror strikes her when she saw a massive amount of clotted blood permeating through her lavender coloured knee length skirt. She snapped her head around finding a pool of red blood slowly accumulating around her on the floor. Hinata gulped down her gasps of breaths and focused on her main objective, her son. He was totally scared shitless when he found his mother all covered with blood; the little boy began to shrivel visibly, with panic dominated, agonized face. Surely he would've thought that she will die (well _it is_ possible).

"MOMMY! B-BLOOD! ARE YOU REALLY OKAY! MOMMY, DON'T DIE DON'T LEAVE ME!" the boy cried hugging her so tightly.

Hinata tried to calm the boy down and hushed his cries, she stood up on her feet with much effort hiding her pain with a forced smile in her face she hugged the boy.

"Mommy's okay Yashamaru-kun, s-see? I'm o-okay.." she smiled.

The turquoise eyed boy looked up at his mother and asked with his breaking voice, "R-really?"

She smiled and hummed, "H-hm! Y… Yashamaru-kun, d-do you know w-where your father is?".

The sniffed and wiped off his snort with his sleeve while mumbling a "N… No, mommy…".

She sighed audibly and paced a step back, her back landing on the wall to support her weakening knees, the woman stood here silently as she watched the blood slowly pooling down her legs. She didn't want this to happen, this was the worst that could ever happen to a woman, she truly hated herself for being so weak, unable to stand for herself against her husband... unable to save this child from witnessing such cruelty, and unable to save a life that was blossoming inside her. It is gone. He or she… she didn't who know it was or the gender, but… it is finally gone.

Hinata tearfully bit her lips choking back a sob as she eyed Yashamaru and caressed his brunette hair and whispered to him with her newfound determination, "Y-Yasha-chan… could you p-please help mommy? C-could you bring mommy's cloths? I need a shower r-right now…"

The boy nodded chirping an 'okay' cheerfully and ran out of the kitchen disappearing in the night's darkness. As soon as she saw him leave the woman grimly walked into the shower while propping her arms onto the wall for support, her pain never seem to decrease and it made her body weaken even more. She wobbled while walking, sharps pain jolt through her abdomen and her lower back as she made her every step forward getting into the bathroom. Her breaths were slowly become heavier and she took in deeper gasps. Once she was in the shower, she discarded all her blood stained garments off her and let the water to wash the baby's blood off her. The woman shivered a little, letting out a soft sniffle… tears came out like a river flowing together with the flow of the cold shower.

She didn't want the boy to see her in this state, knowing Yashamaru, he would've guessed that something was wrong and would've been too worried. She gritted her teeth clutching her eyes tightly close, the woman hid her face in her palms; she sobbed loudly under the overpowering sound of shower, collapsing down on the tiled floor… not caring of anything anymore, not even the world mattered to her except for Yashamaru. The child she had treasured… inside of her is finally gone. The blood in between in tights kept on flowing out ceaselessly that it scared even her. Her pain kept on nudging her, kept on mocking her already weakened heart that one life that she treasured without even knowing who or how it was... is finally dead without even facing her, or even the world. What more cruel can it be than this? Her own body and her own fear had killed the child; she wasn't even fit to protect an unborn child on her own? She questioned herself, what kind of woman she was? Did she even deserve to be a mother? Someone so weak like her…

Hinata hugged her abdomen tightly bending down on her knees, facing the floor full of water with blood, her trembling fingers traced down on her womb. The woman continued sobbing and finally she wailed.

"aaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up soon.. This is a tribute for my SasuHina fans who are waiting for the updates of Games of Fate and Broken.. Don't worry they will be updated on the stipulated time!

Reviews please! (*_*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _This whole story and the plot is totally fictional the names of certain district or places are made up by me but some are original. This story does not relate to anyone in any form, it is completely co-incidental. The characters of Naruto are not mine, nope… buhoohoo_ (T_T).

* * *

The Abused

2

* * *

_"One's dignity may be assaulted, vandalized and cruelly mocked, but it can never be taken away unless it is surrendered."_  
**_Michael J. Fox_**

* * *

"plip.. plop... plip.. plop..."

Splashing sounds of dripping water from the closed shower head colliding onto the cold tiles echoed through walls of the bathroom as forbidding silence looms the atmosphere. The wet, midnight blue strands of hair latched to her battered white skin as the clear water filtered at the edges of it. The woman was sitting on the chilling cold floor hugging her thighs, her forehead was resting on her knees. Her eyes were shut, totally blind to the world around her as she contemplated in silence. Her face held a solemn expression with trails of semi-dried tears streaking her pale cheeks.

Her body twitched when she heard a sound from outside of the bathroom…

"Mommy… mommy?" the sweet voice of the boy softly calling for his mother was heard from the other side of the bathroom.

The woman slowly opened her eyes, she sat there mutely staring at the cold floor, for a whole while… but she managed to answer her son's call before he could repeat again, "Y… Yasha-chan… Mommy's here, have you brought the cloths honey?"

"Un! Here they are mommy!" she smiled as she heard the boy's chirping voice, she could even see how he outstretched his hands stuffed with her cloths at the closed door of the bathroom.

* * *

Her throbbing pain in her belly seemed to double as she moved, the woman bit back her groan and climbed the steps up to the room, her son followed behind her silently as both of them looked for any sign of Gaara's presence in the mansion. They skimmed through every corner of the mansion, rooms, and the study room and were now looking for him in the master bedroom. Hinata never sleeps together with him since the house was too big; he made her stay in one of the rooms in the house.

The woman twisted the door knob open silently without making much noise; she was relieved once she found the bed to be neat as how she had seen it in earlier the other night. It looks like he never actually had sleep, unless if he brings any woman in his room, the bed sheets wouldn't be so crumpled by the next morning. The woman closed the door to the main bedroom behind her and glanced at the clock over at the wall opposite it.

_Its 3.45 am in the morning…_

"Phew…"

The woman sighed inwardly and looked a bit tired after thinking of what had happened once Gaara returned home at 12 last night after leaving them again. If she could she wouldn't want to remember it again, her heart trumpeted against her ribs each and every time she remembers his anger ridden face and cruel words… It pained her to the core when she remembers that she had lost something precious that Gaara had given to her unknowingly. Hinata gulped audibly as she glanced at Yashamaru who sensed the sadness in her eyes. She stared at the innocent boy's pungent sea green eyes that he had inherited from his father, hesitant of something.

But then she inhaled deeply with fiery determination in her marble white orbs the woman stared straight at the little boy which made him jerk with surprise, she asked him in one go, "Do you want to follow mommy, Yashamaru-kun?".

She didn't want to give him an alternate choice to stay in the mansion, all she expected was a 'yes' or 'no' as an answer.

Without further questioning his mother, where? What? Or why, the boy simply understood the meaning of his mother's question and he answered clearly, "Yes mommy…"

"Oh…"

Hinata smiled tearfully and hugged her son in a tight embrace, she didn't reveal to him in any way that she was nervous to know what his answer would be. But much to her content, she was happy knowing that her son, even though he was just a child, he still supported her resolve.

* * *

~Sabaku Hinata's P.O.V~

_20__th__ December 2237…_

_The very day that I marked red in my calendar... The day I encountered an unacceptable death... And also it was a day where I was re-born as a new woman to this world. The pain of having a miscarriage was taking its toll on my body, but the pain of losing a child was much more intense to my heart, that it transformed me into a person whom I wanted to become for so long, the stronger version of myself with courage and determination. _

_I loathed my old self so much that I had to change for the sake of another child whom I took in charge of raising without depending on anyone's strength or support. I was hopeless, I couldn't confide this to anyone, all I could do was to keep Yashamaru-kun in my care, and listen to Gaara-san... I had to do this in order to not to shame my family, but when it came down to this point... I couldn't feel this was safe for Yashamaru-kun… I took this decision to leave his father, it was not only for me, but it was also for his sake. I don't want him to become someone like his father in the future. The damage done to Gaara-san's past was irreversible and he makes the same mistakes towards his son too. In the end, i couldn't change Gaara-san at all. But I knew, his father loves him more than anyone. _

_I couldn't think of any other way to let Yashamaru-kun to have a normal childhood other than bringing him with me. He is a good child who needs love, and he hates his father who acts violent towards me... I witnessed the coldness in his eyes whenever he looks at his father with the shadow of growing hatred in it. The look of his eyes resembled the eyes of an old friend of mine to which I have grown to love. He was just like Yashamaru-kun… though he grew up in a different situation; he was an orphan but also was a lord to a huge Corporation in which my father had his eyes on. _

_Sasuke… I wish I had chosen you… but I am sorry, for breaking your heart, because I had no choice._

~End of P.O.V~

* * *

Hinata had packed her bag with her passport, visa, her identity card, bank cards, purse, her money and all the documents needed including their marriage registration certificate. She had packed her clothes, Yashamaru's cloths and his birth certificate with some food just in case. They were ready to go by 4:30 in the morning after Hinata had cleaned the bloody kitchen floor. Hinata had her cell phone in hand and she helped the boy to neatly tie his shoe laces. They unlocked the back door and escaped the house through the garden.

* * *

'**Screeeeeeecchh~~**'

Hinata jolted in surprise when she heard Gaara's car tire screeching to halt at the other side of the mansion. Her heart beat picked up pace as she pulled Yashamaru over to the other side of the fence to get out of the garden.

"Mommy, I think daddy's home!" Yashamaru whispered to her as she pulled him and scrambled on their feet running away from the place.

Beads of sweat travelled down to her cheeks as she said to him softly, "He must've found out…".

A gasp escaped her throat and she stopped her urge to face palm herself when she just remembered that once she had noticed the CCTV that he had fixed in the house to monitor her every movement, she gritted her teeth questioning herself that how could she forgot all about it.

* * *

"Shit! That slut! How could she!" Gaara spat his curses.

He coursed through the house and found no trace of her or his son. She took his Yashamaru together with her. Tension filled his rage even higher as he ran down to the first floor through the stairs. He yelled at his butler Kankurou and the house maid Temari for not letting him know about this and for being so careless. The brick red haired man slammed his front door open and didn't bother to lock it or put on his shoes. He just ran into his car, revving his engine the Sabaku sped his way on the road to capture his wife and son red handily.

* * *

The red Porsche sped along the lane of the road searching the two of them and found them getting a taxi. The red haired man muttered curses under his breath since he failed to capture them, Gaara followed behind the taxi without losing it. Speeding all the way occasionally he nearly bumped into many cars as he chased the taxi. They passed by the Rengei high school and the Kimizawa Olympic park. The Sabaku halted his car when he spotted that the said taxi pulled over at a train station. The red head followed behind them closely with a sadistic grin, without being noticed by them.

He knew where she was heading to, he already had sensed that this would happen somehow; to his surprise he didn't expect her to be this sudden about leaving Setagaya. The man stealthily moved behind her as they walked through the crowd after purchasing tickets for the train travel. In quick movement the man grabbed his wife to a lonely lane and pulled her into the staff's locker room, the man then hurriedly locked them in. Yashamaru was yelling at his father to let Hinata go, but he was ignored by the fuming man. The 28 years old man pulled the white eyed woman roughly by her hair and slammed her face on the wall.

He grabbed the two tickets in the clutches of her hands and snickered looking at them smugly, "hn? 1 for an adult and 1 for a child, only two tickets? Aren't there three of us, huh,_ you Hyuuga whore_?"

"uughh.." Hinata groaned against the wall.

He pressed her face on the wall even harder while he stressed on her name, he was startled when he felt a bump on the back of his head. The Sabaku turned his head to look over his shoulder at his back to meet a pair sea green eyes similar to his, staring at him with much hatred. The boy was clutching a long thick metal rod in his hands; the man smirked as he saw how his son was sneering at him.

Gaara chuckled and whispered at Hinata's ears, "pffft… you've got yourself a little bodyguard there bitch?"

Hinata gulped hard and shivered, she couldn't answer him as he waited for her response.

"Answer me!" the man yelled impatiently, he banged her head against the wall several times.

The woman yelped when the man pulled her forward and yanked her throwing her off on the lockers, Hinata's shoulders collided on the metal lockers and she fell hard on the floor.

"LEAVE MOMMY ALONE!" the boy yelled.

Gaara cocked an eyebrow at Yashamaru; he purposely kicked Hinata on her stomach and waited to see how would his son's be reacting to it, to his surprise the boy roared and launched the metal rod at his father. He hit his father many times on his knees and legs, the man simply chuckled darkly and pulled the rod out of the little boy's grip in one yank.

The boy fell on the floor from the force and stared at his father with teary eyes, gritting his teeth the boy said menacingly, "leave mommy alone daddy..."

Hinata inhaled her gasps of air as she saw Gaara threatening his son, for a moment she was confused of the man's affection towards his son, she began too think did she misunderstood Gaara on that point too? Gaara crouched in front of the boy and asked softly, "you love this woman Yashamaru?"

The boy didn't answer him but merely nodded his head; Gaara's eyebrows twitched slightly looking at his son's face and gestures, he was deeply irritated looking at his son and by the fact that how much did this boy resembled the younger version of him. The man closed his eye tightly forming a deep frown on his forehead… as the remnants of his unforgettable past flashed through his mind, he grew red in anger as the laughter of **_that_** woman echoed through his eardrums.

The man pinched his nose bridge and huffed, he asked the boy gruffly "you don't want her to die right?"

The boy nodded again.

"WHAT? TELL ME LOUDLY!" the man yelled clutching his eyes close.

"Y-yes! YES!" the shivering boy squeaked.

"Hn." The man smirked once he opened his eyes and met the eyes of his son's, he was amused to see the fear was back doubled fold in those pair of eyes.

The man scooted near to the boy staring at him sharply, he said, "Then sit and watch. If you utter a word or move an inch, she's dead."

* * *

"uuuu… Uuu… mommy…" the boy squeaked.

His tears fell on his cheeks like an unstoppable river; his whole body was trembling in fear, his mucus was dripping from his nostrils that the boy didn't bother to wipe off. He was witnessing what a small boy at his age could never ever imagine their parents would do in front of them. He couldn't understand what was happening, but all he knew was that his mother was in more pain. His face contorted as he watched his mother yelping in pain.

"Hn.. Hm.. ugh.. ah... haa.. (gasp).. (gasp).. tch.. St-stop... P-please.." Hinata begged him with her tired and dry voice.

Gaara was exhaling heavily as he was thrusting his penis inside her buttocks. The white eyed woman was pushed facing the floor. She was clutching her eyes tightly, unable to take the pain, she didn't want Yashamaru to see this cruel act of her husband. Hinata bit her lips till it was bleeding, choking her moans back as the man she once called her 'husband' was doing her. He was pumping in and out of her rectum like a beast. She was tired of screaming and yelling at him to stop. But the man was so persistent enough to pull a disgusting show right in front of his own son. After a long while, the man pulled out and zipped his pants as soon as he was done.

Pulled her hair and yanked her up to her feet, "well… that felt good. Did you enjoy it?"

Hinata, who was half naked, hugged her abdomen and cried as she was hovering over at the walls of the lockers for support, she glanced at Gaara with tearful eyes and begged him, "pl-please... l-let us g-go... Ga-Gaara-san... w-we won't bo-bother you…"

"Hn… Hehe... Hahahahaha!" the man laughed.

He slammed her head to the locker and yelled, "Won't bother huh? You already did! Who the hell said that you can leave bitch! Huh?"

"G…Gaara-san p-lease…" she begged again, "a-aaaaahh!" she cried.

The man just threw her to the sides of the wall further severing her, the blood that she coughed and from the wounds were smearing her clothes. She started to bleed again, as the woman collapsed to the floor clotted blood started leaking through her thighs. She wailed and cradled as she hugged her stomach in pain.

The man stepped forward and stood before her, hovering at her he asked, "A? Your day of the month isn't it, that hurts huh?"

He threw her panties and skirt that he tossed from before at her face and demanded, "pull your clothes on, we've gotta leave this place before your dirty menstrual blood smears on the floor."

The shivering woman couldn't move an inch, she was totally battered. She moved her panties slowly and dressed up while Gaara was yelling at her to be quick. Suddenly out of the blue the man who was yelling at her let out a cry. Startled by it, Hinata shot her head at him and widened her eyes in shock.

"YASHAMARU-KUN!" Hinata yelled in horror.

* * *

Chapter 3 will be up soon! Reviews please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _This whole story and plot is totally fictional the names of certain district or places are made up by me but some are original. This story is not related to anyone in any form, it is completely co-incidental. Naruto's not mine.. uwaaa_ (T_T).

* * *

The Abused

3

* * *

_"I object to violence because when it appears to do good, the good is only temporary. The evil it does is permanent."  
_**Mahatma Ghandi**

* * *

**_Previously on chapter 2:_**

**Suddenly the woman heard him cry. Hinata shot her head at him and widened her eyes in shock. **

**"YASHAMARU-KUN!" Hinata yelled in horror.**

* * *

"Ugh! uaaaAAAHHH!" Gaara cried.

"(Gasp) N-no! Gaara-san! Let Yashamaru-kun go!"

Hinata hurried to their side as Gaara held Yashamaru by his neck; the man was chocking his son to death, while the brunette was struggling for air. Blood was prickling out at the side of Gaara's abdomen where Yashamaru had stabbed him with the narrow but dull end of the metal rod. Hinata struggled to get the boy out if the man's grip. Her weakness had made a life die in her womb in vain, but she would never let anyone hurt her son who was still alive, she would do anything to save the boy. The woman groaned suppressing her pain as she pulled the boy.

"Let Ya-Yashamaru-kun go!" without even knowing what she was doing the woman instinctively punched Gaara's face throwing him to the other side of the wall.

Once she successfully pulled the boy to her side, she backed away from the red haired man who was staggering on his steps.

"You… ungrateful, dirty w-whore… H-how dare you t-turn my o-own son against m-me?!" the brick red haired man stuttered.

Trembling with fear both of them backed away at each of the steps he moved forwards, Hinata held the child close to her and stopped backing away once her back slammed onto the door. Gaara couldn't find any more strength to walk; he fell to the ground, his face landing hard against the floor as soon as his knees gave in.

"You… slut… wont- get away… with this…" His broken voice faded in the looming silence once he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The indigo haired woman slumped on the ground hugging her son with her trembling body. She was both shocked and fear stricken as she stared at the motionless man on floor. Blood was oozing out of his wound on the lateral side of his abdomen. Restraining from her shivers she approached the unconscious man, she checked his pulse and breathing to make sure that he was alive. The boy over at the door was too shocked to move; in his mind the boy was shrieking that he had killed his own father. He was sweating uncontrollably and flinched when he suddenly heard his mother clicking a number from her phone.

* * *

'Ring… ring… ring… ring…'

"Hello? Mistress…"

"Kankurou-san…" Hinata spoke with her dry voice.

"Hinata-sama! What happened to you? Where are you? Did Gaara-sama find you?" Temari pulled the phone from Kankurou and asked her mistress impatiently.

Hinata's marble white eyes was clouded as tears started to form in the brink of her eyes, her voice trembled as she spoke, "T-Temari-san… please come to Toritsudaigaku railway station, in the staff's room on the ground floor G-Gaara-san is hurt…"

"Hum okay, huh? Wait, what?!" Temari blabbered in shock.

She licked her lips and gulped, the woman clicked the phone off after saying "t-thank you for helping me Temari-san… I'm leaving now. Bye."

"Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama, wait! Oof! " Temari called her mistress and huffed shaking her head.

"What did she said?" Kankurou asked his sister.

Temari hurried to the main door clutching car key in her hands, "we have to hurry Kankurou! Call the ambulance now! Hinata-sama is leaving and Gaara-sama needs medical attention!"

Both of the Sabaku household servants hurried into the car and drove their way to the railway station with panic. They didn't know what happen to their master and was really worried for him. Since it was early in the morning the cars on the road was less and they reached the destination right on time.

* * *

A dark blue van stopped right beside where Gaara had parked his red Porsche outside of the railway station. Two blurs walked out of the van fully covered in a black suit, one was a female blur with blue hair and the other was a male blur with orange hair. The blue haired blur switched her microphone on as the both of them walked into the station.

The blue haired blur quickly spotted the woman and child running into the crowd, blending in as the people rushed along the way for their train. She was quiet not sure why they two looked so fazed and their body language was getting her suspicion high. She jabbed the orange blur and pulled him to her side.

Pressing the microphone closer to her lips she said as she stared at the indigo haired woman sharply, "Target found, captain."

* * *

The blue van that was parked beside Gaara's car shook as if there was a booming earthquake. Suddenly the van's window was opened for letting air of smoke out of it.

A man popped his pineapple-like head out and gasped for air, cursing at his subordinate "oh.. geez! Quit farting in the van! Dumb ass we're on a mission here!"

* * *

The blue blur hissed as she heard loud sounds of rumbling, farting, coughing and cursing piercing through her eardrums. The woman grumbled with a scowl on her forehead, narrowly glaring at the small piece of device she called again, "Yo, captain?"

She heard another rumbling sound and her captain answered right after that, "(cough).. don't mind that Haku, follow the target… send Deva-Path after the main target."

The blue blur curtly nodded her head and said quietly, "Hai"

She turned towards the orange haired blur and said, "Miss Hyuuga is mine, find the main target"

The orange haired blur looked relieved after getting his orders from his female boss, he was bored for just walking around, and getting a work to do was helping him losing the boredom that has been bugging him. Before he could move out to locate the 'main target' his wrist was yanked back.

The man was surprised to look at his boss who pulled him and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks as she whispered in his ear menacingly, "be careful, Deva-Path…"

He turned to look at her with a perverted smile on his face which irritated the blue blur, "don't worry, I won't screw up! He he…"

* * *

The blue haired spy had followed the two of them stealthily. She had noticed that they were running away from something that made her grow even more curious. She had spotted that they went into the woman's toilet. The blue haired woman smirked.

_'ah! Just what I needed… a time for some privacy…'_ the woman took out some clothes from her bag and went into the toilet just like some other woman, to change into her new disguise.

* * *

"Haa… haa… haa… haa…"

Both of were gasping for air as they leaned on the walls of the women's toilet. They had escaped from the staff's locker room after getting their bag packs; they sprinted to the toilet far from that place to get away. Yashamaru who was bending down glanced over at his mother as their gasps finally died down. Sensing his stare on her Hinata quickly wiped her tears off her face. She glanced at her wrist watch. It was showing that the time was 6.30 am in the morning; they had missed their train by 15 minutes.

Yashamaru's sudden question startled Hinata, "do you think he's dead, mommy?".

Hinata stared at the boy, her eyes were widened a fraction, shocked by his question, but she smiled and shook her head whispering, "no.. Yashamaru-kun… He wouldn't be dead."

The 6 year old boy sighed and slumped down to his knees, Yashamaru stared at his feet, Hinata moved and slowly stroked the boy's brunette hair; she knew what he was thinking, "just because someone is bleeding by the wound, they won't be dead that easily…"

The boy nodded hearing to her explanation and smiled back at her, she hugged the child comforting him with her warmth, she whispered tearfully, "t… thank you for standing up for me Yashamaru-kun... You were so brave… Mommy's proud of you".

The little boy smiled against his mother's shoulders and blushed at her compliment, while a tear or two dropped down to his cheeks.

"I'm happy I could do that for my mom…" he whispered back.

Hinata held the child in her embrace and said, "but remember.. violence is not-"

"the only solution, it is dangerous and is never good… right mommy?" the boy cut her words and asked her.

Hinata chuckled and hummed in response, "hmm… right."

* * *

Hinata had changed her outfit into newer ones before they left the toilet. She never imagined that this day would be as thrilling as this; she never even dreamed that this day would come, that she could escape from Gaara. She had brought two newer tickets for their train travel, after waiting for a while ignoring the commotion that was taking place far from where they were sitting, both of them boarded onto the train which was leaving to Sarugakucho, Ebisu of Tokyo. Hinata held the sleeping six year old child in her arms and rested her head against her seat, watching the scenery of the rising sun over at the window as the train sped it its way on the track. The train has to pass five stations to reach Ebisu, until then she closed her eyes and drifted into the peaceful sleep that both her body and mind longed for.

* * *

The blue haired woman who sat nearby the two of them reported to her captain through the microphone, "The target has been on board. Nothing suspicious… what is Deva-Path's situation?"

Her captain on the other line said, "Ok, he's doing fine, he had found the main target and he is getting on his mission into his next disguise."

The blue haired woman took her sun glasses off, she picked up her orange juice, she mumbled on the microphone as she sipped the juice, "Hn… The plan A, captain?"

The pineapple haired guy ordered, "Yes Haku, follow the woman and find out where she goes and who she meets, report to me if you noticed anything suspicious, your findings on her are very crucial to our mission Haku, so do your best."

"Hai" the woman placed the juice back on the table and clicked her microphone off.

* * *

Two female staffs who were on the early morning shift that day had arrived to the ground floor walking through the steps to the staff's locker room, they were chit chatting with each other while the disguised agent Deva-Path was sneaking around finding for the 'main target' just as he was told by his boss.

"WHAAA~T?! No way! I knew she was going to say that to him…" a staff said.

The other woman staff exclaimed, "yeah me to! But that's awful isn't it? They finished the drama before it could happen leaving us guessing and anticipating for the next episode… sheesh…"

The first staff entered the staff's locker room first not minding how dark it was since her locker was nearer to the door, the second staff however switched the lights on to get into the room to reach for her own locker.

The woman who switched the lights on remained frozen to her steps at the door, while the other finished putting her stuffs in.

"… I wonder that if we could meet that guy from the other day again... *sigh* you know Izumi he was sooo~~~ oh?" the woman trailed.

She widened her eyes staring at the girl who was standing frozen at the door, "hm? Izumi-chan? Hey, what's wrong?"

The girl walked over to Izumi and waved her hand at her face to see if her pupils moved, but no reaction came out of the girl. Growing intimidated by Izumi's reaction her friend directed her gaze to where the girl was looking at.

1…

2..

3.

**"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~"**

* * *

A/N: For the record, I am not a Gaara-hater, in fact i like him a lot just as the way he is, I would like to apologize to all the Gaara lovers who's reading this story, sorry i had to do this to him :(

Chapter 4 will be out soon! Reviews pretty please =3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _This whole story and plot is totally fictional the names of certain district or places are made up by me but some are original. This story is not related to anyone in any form, it is completely co-incidental. Yo! Naruto's not my property; I wonder how many times I have to say that (sigh)… _(=_=).

* * *

The Abused

4

* * *

_"The healthy man does not torture others. Generally it is the tortured who turn into torturers."  
__**Carl Jung**_

* * *

**_Previously on chapter 3:_**

**Growing intimidated by Izumi's reaction her friend directed her gaze to where the girl was looking at. **

**1…2..3. **

**"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~"**

* * *

_'WE HAVE JUST PASSED THE NAKAMEGURO STATION; THE NEXT STATION WOULD BE DAIKANYAMA... WE WILL BE ARRIVING TO THE STATION SHORTLY…'_

The recorded voice from the train echoed through the passenger's vaults alerting them for their next station. The little boy who was asleep nestled in his mother's arms stirred up and he sat on her laps, whipping his sleepy head to his sides looking around with droopy sea green eyes. The female agent 'Haku' smirked while watching the boy's pout on his face; she was admiring his cute features and antiques from afar and was taken aback when he suddenly looked at her sharply noticing her eyes on him.

Despite the fact that he was just a small child, he was pretty sharp for his age. Knowing that she couldn't play spy if she couldn't convince the boy, the woman rose from her seat to start her mission that she has been sent for. She had been watching them for so long, so far the only thing the both of them did was to sleep, either they're dead tired or is the lack of sleep; she wondered could anyone really sleep for that long?

She walked towards them and sat right in front of them, smiling kindly at the little boy who was obviously staring at her studs, earing and her cloths (her disguise in short). She was wearing a long light blue coat, a black velvet tube over her chest; it revealed her navel slightly, the woman was wearing a navy blue jean and high heeled shoes to fit the look. She had worn a labret piercing, putting slightly heavy makeup to cover her face, she wore dark red lipstick with watery effect to give out plush effect to her lips and she used lavender eye shadow and thin eyeliner for her eyes. She wore orange nail polish with a ring right on her middle finger that has the kanji 'haku' meaning 'white' written on it.

The lady smirked as she noticed that the little boy was staring at her and asked him with a neutral look on her face, "How do I look?"

The little boy was startled by her straight-forwardness he blinked before answering her honestly, "uuhh… pretty?"

The woman chuckled and said to the boy with a tint of amusement in her voice, "That's very nice of you, what is your name?"

She asked him that even though she knew his full biography, it was the first step to start a conversation with him, the woman nodded curtly as the 6 year old answered hesitantly, "Yashamaru… Sabaku Yashamaru."

She smiled again growing a little livelier she held out her hand for a hand shake as she greeted him, "Hi Yashamaru-kun, I am Konan. Nice to meet you"

The little boy reached out to shake hands with the woman as he stared at her in curiosity, sensing this, Konan started to divert the topic, "are you hungry Yashamaru-kun? I have some snacks; I could share them with you if you want…"

"Eh? Ah, ano... no thanks Konan-san, I don't feel hungry…" Yashamaru trailed his sentences.

"Really? Healthy boys your age should eat to maintain your stamina… I thought you could use some omusubi to eat since its lunch time already…" Konan said.

The boy smiled scratching the back of his head, politely rejecting the lady's generous offer, "A… no, it's alright… I really don't-"

'guurrrgggllle…. Grrrrrruuuumbble…'

The boy blushed heavily when his upset stomach started to grumble loudly announcing its protests towards the boy and to the whole world to hear it. The boy looked up at the lady when he heard her chuckle.

She smiled and offered him the onigiri, "you don't have to be so shy Yashamaru-kun… just think of it as a favour then…"

The blushing boy nodded taking the offered bento he said, "T… Thank you for your kindness Konan-san…"

She reached for the boy's head and ruffled his brunette hair slightly, startling the boy, "Don't mention it…"

She blinked at him as he stared at her wide-eyed, "come on, eat up then" she said.

"Un!"

Konan was astonished to see the boy's sincere and warm smile widespread across his face; he looked really cute, really innocent and really very cuddly. She resisted the urge to face palm herself for thinking that way about the child whom she is spying on.

"Mommy… mommy?" the boy shook his mother to wake her up so that she could have some lunch too.

Konan was a little worried looking at the boy and his mother, he was trying to wake her up for a while now but the woman didn't respond at all.

_'Come to think of it, she did look a little… no, abnormally pale when she boarded in the train…'_ Konan thought recalling what she had observed of the Hyuuga earlier.

"Mommy wake up… mommy? There is some lunch, Yasha wanted mommy to eat… mommy please wake up…" the boy looked as if he was about to cry when the mother didn't even respond to his pleading.

Konan was very worried and concerned for her 'target' as well as the boy; so she stood up from her seat and asked the boy who was scooting closer to his mother, "What is wrong Yashamaru-kun is your mother okay?"

The boy sniffed holding back his tears that was threatening him to fall, and shook his head looking totally broken, "N.. I d-don't know, Konan-san. Please wake up mother…"

She creased her brows sadly as he tried in vain softly nudging the midnight blue haired woman at her arms, she moved closer and said, "Let me help you."

The blue haired woman tried to wake her 'target' up but there was no response in the Hyuuga, but once she shook her, the woman just slumped limply onto the seat with a low thud. When she touched her arms to wake Hinata, Konan was shocked to notice how cold the Hyuuga's body was; she looked like she had lost so much blood. When Konan inspected the woman's face she notice the bruises under those thick make up, her whole body was covered with bruises, streaks of stripes and burns as well. Konan quickly held up Hinata's wrist and checked for her pulse and noticed it was decreasing. She was totally shocked to see her 'target' in this condition; she never thought she would encounter something like this.

_'Oh, Kami! Just what in the world this woman has been through?'_ Konan thought looking at Hinata.

"(Gasp) oh my god…" Konan widened her eyes in shock when she looked at the floor.

* * *

The ambulance van had just arrived to take away the unconscious man to the hospital. The whole station was in disarray as many people stopped by and murmured witnessing the hospital attendants hurrying the brick red haired man on the stretcher to the ambulance parked outside of the railway station. The medical staffs in the van had checked the Sabaku corporation president's vitals and declared to the press that he was just unconscious and had lost some amount of blood. His vitals were not attacked and that he just needs 2 to 3 weeks of hospital stay. Police were investigating the area with forensic staffs to find any clues left behind by the attacker.

The orange haired blur who had taken over his disguise walked over to the staff's locker room where his 'main target' was found unconscious. Police were busy enquiring the manager and the two female staffs who had found the victim early that morning, while the forensic agents were busy finding samples to send to the lab for further investigation.

_'Damn… it was just an attack, their causing a huge ruckus for it…'_ the orange haired blur thought to him.

He was stopped when he walked into the room by a police, "Who are you?" he questioned.

The orange haired agent, rolled his eyes as he thought, _'sigh… here we go'_.

The orange haired man showed his badge to the police, the police who was shocked and very surprised exclaimed at the orange haired blur, "FBI special agent, Officer Yahiko-sama! Oh my, I didn't know I will ever get to meet you! I'm Takano Mouri! It's my pleasure to meet you sir!"

Yahiko bowed in return and passed by the man as he said, "Nice to meet you too, Takano-san… Please excuse me; there is something I have to check…"

The police bowed repeatedly beaming with a smile, "Sure! Sure! I'm sorry for being in your way!"

Yahiko made his way in and looked around he noted there was something going on in the place, the walls were smeared with tinges of blood on it and also on the floor. He walked over further inside the room and looked around if he could find more of any clues. He called the head of the forensic group and enquired him on their findings; he found that Gaara was stabbed with a dull metal rod at his lateral abdomen, they had taken the blood samples, and fingertip prints on the metal rod to help their investigation.

He walked around inspecting the place close after taking a look at the metal rod. He concluded that the person who stabbed the victim is either a person who is desperate or; he/ she didn't intend to hurt Gaara, but did it to protect him/ herself. To kill a person one should've brought their own weapon, instead this person used the metal rod in the room, and he/ she didn't further hurt the victim. So he deduced that the attack was not done with the intention to kill the victim. As he walked forward to get out of the room, he accidentally stepped on something that rustled under his shoes. Quickly the man bent down moving his foot away, Yahiko took the two pieces of paper that was crumpled in his hand and looked at it closely. He took a look at the ticket that was smeared with small amount of blood and noticed that it was bought early that morning.

'_Un? Sarugakucho?_' he narrowed his eyes as he looked forward.

* * *

The man successfully had moved out from the crowded area that the incident had took place, he had followed the ambulance van to the hospital and stood there watching in the shadows as Gaara was taken into the operation theater. Since his stomach was complaining and he needed to digest the information he had collected so far, the orange haired agent settled down on a seat in a cafeteria slurping a pork miso ramen down to his throat.

'SSSssssluuuuurppp'

He chewed and gulped slowly savouring the taste of the last bits of the ramen in his taste buds and sighed in contentment. The man slumped on his chair looking laid back and calmly reading a novel entitled 'The Tail of a Gutsy Ninja' in his hands.

The man switched his microphone on and called for his captain, "Captain, it's Deva-Path" he said.

"Yes, what did you find out so far?" Shikamaru on the other line asked his agent.

Yahiko turned to next page and reported his observation to his captain, "The main target is not dead, the attack on him wasn't in terms of assassination but rather it's the other way around, the police had concluded that the fingerprints found on the weapon belongs to a little boy, and the blood sample has been proved that it belongs to his current spouse Sabaku Hinata… None other than the target's servants were present at the hospital; they had stopped the investigation so far saying that they will handle the situation by themselves… I didn't see any suspicious looking people around him or for now…"

Shikamaru yawned while scratching his head sleepily digesting the information he just received, "hai… so that means the sharks are hiding their teeth… wait and watch, anything could happen at any time, most of his enemies would take this situation to their advantages…"

Yahiko grunted and said, "Hn. By the way I think the second target is on her train to Sarugakucho, Captain… the lab reports on her blood saying that she had a miscarriage not too long ago… has Haku contacted you?"

Shikamaru frowned at the information received rubbing his chin with his index finger, the man said, "… no. Well I need to see you and Haku right after you're done. We need to talk about this. For now, keep a close watch on your target, we have to make sure to get evidences on his illegal acts… to get him prosecuted."

Yahiko blinked and merely grunted in response, "Hn."

The man then switched his microphone off and took his book in hand as he walked out of the cafeteria having a watchful eye on his surroundings; the man took his lift to the 3rd floor where the Gaara was being treated to continue his mission.

* * *

Chapter 5 will be up soon : 3 Please review ;p


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _This whole story and plot is totally fictional the names of certain district or places are made up by me but some are original. This story is not related to anyone in any form, it is completely co-incidental. I asked him, but Naruto doesn't want to be mine… _(=_="). . . buhooohooo (T.T)

A/N: Announcing the other pairings apart from SasuHina, are Yahikonan and SaiSaku. Any other pairings will be decided later on. (I've never written SaiSaku before so pardon me if there are any mistakes in it…)

* * *

The Abused

5

* * *

_"Being abused in this manner is like being kidnapped and tortured for ransom but you will never have enough to pay off the kidnapper"  
__**Rebecca J. Burns  
The Last Straw**_

* * *

**_Previously on chapter 4:_**

**Shikamaru frowned at the information received rubbing his chin with his index finger, the man said, "… no. Well I need to see you and Haku right after you're done. We need to talk about this. For now, keep a close watch on your target, we have to make sure to get evidences on his illegal acts… to get him prosecuted."**

**Yahiko blinked and merely grunted in response, "Hn."**

* * *

The boy was both puzzled and terrified at the reaction the blue haired female gave out when she was inspecting his mother, growing impatient by that the boy asked her in panic, "Konan-san, what happen to mommy? Is she okay?"

"It doesn't look like it, Yashamaru-kun be with your mother I'm getting us some help!" Konan rushed to the door sliding it open the woman ran to reach a staff that could help.

* * *

A very pale man around 24 years old with short, black hair and black eyes was sitting on his seat staring straight at a 64 squares of a board of chess game placed in the middle of him and his elder brother.

"Your move…" the 24 year old said to his brother with his monotonous voice.

A genuinely pleased smile spread across the man's very pale face as his black eyes darted suggestively at his opponent daring him to make a move. Meanwhile, his elder brother who had grey hair and black eyes stared at him dumbfounded, he never expected that his younger sibling could pull out that move. He bit his nails in nervousness, thinking of how to get out of the situation. He almost has lost most of his pawns, while only 2 or three pawns were left on the board, he had lost his queen, both of his bishops, a knight and also a rook to his younger brother who was manipulating the black while he was the white.

_'Damn… I can't think of anything… why it is too hard to defeat him?! I just wanted to win over him for once.. Tsk…'_ the elder sibling thought as he rubbed his chin scowling at his king who stood alone.

While his only rook and knight was far away, rendering totally useless in the board game for defending the king.

The elder released a defeated sigh and ended his last move placing his totally useless knight before the king.

"That does it… happy now?" the elder said to his brother who was moving his rook in place.

The younger brother smirked with a triumphant look on his face that was so~ transparent making it so hard to overlook, "Check-mate." he said with an emotionless vocal.

"KYAAAAAAAA! SAI! YOU'RE THE BEST! YEAY!" a pinkette with long wild hair that reached to her hips and jade green eyes bounced on her seat, launching herself upon the winner.

While a middle-heighted teenage boy, with fiery brunette hair smiled with a pitiful look on his face. He consoled the defeated man while patting him on the shoulder, "It's alright Shin-nichan… there would always be a next time…"

"Grrr… shut up Konohamaru, are you mocking me or consoling me? Stop hiding your smile! Go ahead laugh it out sheesh~" Shin grumbled at his little cousin brother.

Konohamaru who was trembling with supressed laughter accidentally let out a chuckle as he said, "i-if you insist… kuku… ufu… fufu… fufufuhehehe… BWUAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shin growled at the three of them who were supposed to cheer him up were laughing their asses off. The man slumped deeper on his seat crossing his arms with a huge pout on his adorably cute face.

Sakura was beaming at Sai with a blush adorning her cheeks; he avoided her eyes as he ordered her with an awkward cough, "(Cough) Um. Sakura-san… Could you please get off me and give my brother the medicine."

Her jade green eyes widened as she blushed furiously after realizing in what position they were. She was leaning on top of him pushing his back onto the seat. It almost looked like she was straddling him in a public train. The woman quickly leaped off him blushing in shades of interesting red the woman bowed repeatedly to the man she had her feelings for.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry Sai-san!" she bowed and turned on her heels quickly rummaging into her bag finding for her patient's medicine.

"I won't eat that! It's too bitter to swallow!" The 28 years old Shin pouted like a kid.

Sai who was sitting across his elder brother scowled sharply sending an electrifying glare towards his brother, Shin jolted in his seat and remained calm returning the glare with much persistence.

Sai's anger faded in a second as he smiled and said, "Brother, you agreed that if you lose the game again, you'll swallow that medicine… please behave like a man and take the medicine."

"No." Shin said in a deadpanned tone.

Sai sighed and said, "Fine, then I'll call you 'Shin-chicken' from now on in front of your crush Dr Ino"

Shin widened his eyes as shades of pink coloured his paler cheeks, as he exclaimed loudly at his brother pointing at him "How did you know about that?!"

Sai smirked and directed his gaze onto the nervous pinkette who was waving her hands implying not to reveal her to Shin; his brother grew red with anger at Sakura for being deceived by his younger brother.

Sakura chuckled nervously rubbing the back of her neck; she said "A… Ahahaha… S-Sorry Shin-san… that day… I was sort of drunk and I… I accidentally blabbered something… haha.."

"That's underhanded! Not fair! I won't fall for that! I won't lose to you Sai!" Shin exclaimed.

Sai sighed and said, "That's fine with me; now please take your medicine Shin-nichan… You won't get better if you don't take it. Then you can't go on dates or even move an inch to hit on Dr Ino…"

Shin sat obediently on his seat, muttering "I won't forget this Sai."

He took the medicine Sakura had offered him and swallowed the pills down with water. Sai smiled genuinely at his brother and complimented him, "That's good" earning another glare from Shin.

Suddenly the people were alerted by another message echoing through their vaults. All of them listened to the announcement attentively.

_'THIS IS AN EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT, THERE IS A WOMAN IN THE THIRD VAULT THAT NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION, SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS AND IS BLEEDING HEAVILY, IF THERE IS A DOCTOR ON BOARD PLEASE COME TO THE THIRD VAULT IMMEDIATELY PLEASE! ... REPEATING THE MESSAGE… THIS IS…'_

"Sakura-san!" Sai called after her as he rushed out of their chamber.

Both Sai and Sakura rushed out of the vault sliding the door open, Sakura had taken the bag with her while asking Konohamaru to watch over Shin. They ran through the lane and searched for the third vault, Sakura had an attendant to help them finding the room and finally both Sai and Sakura busted into the third vault.

As soon as the pinkette saw the woman who was unconscious she stood on her legs frozen from the shock. She didn't know that she will ever meet '_her_' not in this kind of situation; she absent-mindedly dropped the bag on the floor with a loud thud. While Sai rushed to the woman, he was vaguely aware of the woman he was about to help. He was surprised to see Konan who was beside the woman assisting her.

"Sai?" Konan called at him.

Sai nodded curtly at the blue haired woman, he ended his greeting with a smile implying that he remembers her "Yes, Ha- umm, Konan-senpai"

Sai moved closely towards Hinata, he placed the back of his hand on top of her forehead checking her temperature; he frowned at the woman noting her dropped temperature, her skin was cold and clammy. He held up her wrist and noted her pulse, the pulse was beating fast but weak, her breathing was fast and shallow. As he touched her hands on her palm, Sai pinched it and saw there was no blood it was pale, her palms and lips were pale. The man reached to her eyes and checked her conjunctiva, as he expected her inner eyelids were also pale.

He later then had noticed the bruises, burns and scars on her body, his frown deepened as he asked Konan with urgency lacing his voice tone, "Konan-senpai what happened to her? She's so battered, where is she bleeding?"

Konan answered the doctor immediately, "I don't really know, I think she's miscarrying…"

Konan was yanked forward bending her height lower by the little boy who stood by her, he asked watching his mother with tears glistening down to his cheeks, "I-Is mommy okay?"

Konan patted the little boy on his head and said reassuring him "It's okay she'll be alright Yashamaru-kun…"

Sai understood it immediately he lifted the pale woman and checked her pelvic region; the blood that seeping out of her had soaked her clothes. He looked over at Sakura who stood there frozen to her foot.

"Sakura?" the voice of the man made her snap out of it.

She flinched and searched around for the bag that she was supposed to hold, she looked down below to her feet to see the bag that she was carrying was plopped down next to where she was standing.

"The stethoscope and mercury manometer please…" he said.

The pinkette ruffled her bag for them and handed them to Sai with trembling hands, the man who noticed it casted a worried glance over to the Haruno but didn't say anything as he pursued to check Hinata who was unconscious. He had the woman completely laid down on the seat, putting on the stethoscope he placed its head on her and checked for her heart, lungs, her respiration and also her abdomen. Then he took account of the woman's blood pressure, he glanced at the reading on the mercury manometer. Then he handed the stethoscope and manometer to Sakura and began to work on the woman turning her head and body to the sides to see if she could vomit, but there was no response. Then he moved to Hinata's legs, he lifted both of her legs off the bed slowly for the blood circulation.

He gritted his teeth as a bead of sweat travelled down to his temple, he wiped it as he said, "Just as expected, her blood pressure is very low, she's having a miscarriage, trauma due to a fracture on her right arm, severe bleeding and is at the late stage of shock… Sakura please call Dr Kushina and tell her we have an emergency. "

_'WE HAVE REACHED TO THE DAIKANYAMA STATION PASSENGERS ON BOARD WILL HAVE TEN MINUTES TO BOARD OFF THE TRAIN… HAVE A NICE DAY…'_ the recorded message resonated through train.

"Hai, Dr Sai!" Sakura immediately took out her phone dialled Kushina's number.

* * *

As soon as the door opened Sai carried Hinata off in his arms rushing of the train while Konohamaru, Yashamaru and Konan rushed forward making way for him to pass through the crowd. They quickly got in a taxi and rushed to the Konoha Hearts University Hospital that was located at south of the Daikanyama railway station, on the way Sai noticed Sakura dialing a number on her phone and left a voice message over the phone, he assumed that the person she called didn't answer, he knew who she called but ignored asking her. The jade green eyed woman glanced at Sai while he smirked at her. Once they reached the hospital Sai rushed the woman into the intensive care unit. Shin and Konan had watched over Konohamaru and Yashamaru who was crying his eyes off.

Putting on his coat the man ordered his staffs to help to him stabilize the woman's condition. Sakura had helped the doctor with some other staffs including Shizune the head nurse; they had informed doctor Kushina about the situation. The read haired gynaecologist at the early pregnancy unit rushed to the room.

"How is her condition?" The red haired Uzumaki enquired.

"Stabilizing but slowly…" the black eyed man answered her.

The woman in her forties observed as the vaguely familiar indigo haired woman was laid on the hospital bed, her cloths were changed into clean hospital robes; she was given oxygen and isotonic solution of drips to help her condition return back to normal. Both of the doctors watched the woman who was still unconscious. Kushina sat on the edge of the bed eyeing the woman's complexion, her face wasn't so visible since she wore a mask, but it definitely ticked the red haired doctor, she eyed her treated injuries, scars and bruises. Strangely Kushina felt a strong bond in between her and the girl, there as something about this girl that made Kushina's feelings to stir up.

They looked at each other passing a glance, "Isn't she who I think she is?" Kushina asked curiously.

Sai smiled as he said, "Yes, she is. Sakura knew it too."

The black haired man then let out a deep sigh as he stated the patient's medical condition, "she's having severe bleeding due to incomplete miscarriage resulting in shock, she had a fracture on her right arm... though it isn't very serious... she's weakened and had a malnutrition problem, as you can see the scar, bruises and burns can explain many things... I checked her body and I saw laceration on her rectum that had fresh blood prickling out of it, she was raped. She had this miscarriage and laceration not too long ago, precisely this morning. We have to take blood samples from her for lab tests once she stabilizes..."

"Oh" the red haired woman said nothing but she was silently caressing the Hyuuga's cheeks affectionately.

The woman gulped down the painful lump at her throat and blinked her tears away. Sai knew the red haired doctor was crying but he didn't say anything but observed, letting her do what she wants. In fact the Uzumaki was much too familiar with the Hyuuga than he ever was. So he let her have her own moment of silent and sad reunion with Hinata. Kushina stroked the midnight blue strands of hair that she loves so much… how many years has it been, 3 or 4? The Uzumaki couldn't believe her own eyes, looking at her best-friend's child at that stage. She didn't know the man this girl was married to was such a monster. The woman sniffed and wiped her tears off, she glanced at Sai with a smirk on her face, while the man returned it with much pleasure.

Kushina raised a brow at him and asked him, "You're going to inform **_him _**aren't you?"

Sai chuckled inwardly and said, "If I presume correctly, Sakura already did that… she said it was the least that she could do, for ruining the relationship between these two 3 years ago…"

Kushina smiled looking at the woman in the bed and exclaimed, "I just wanted to see the look on his face once he sees this woman here, that would be totally priceless! And oh I have to get the camera to snap the moment!"

Sai chuckled softly and said, "Kushina-sama… you really wanted to rip of his poker-face don't you?"

Kushina laughed and said, "How could I not want to? Despite always defeating my son that boy had the guts to glare at me! Even though that was what I considered _cute_, I wouldn't let that pass…"

'_But that's because you always annoy him with your teasing just like his son Naruto... making Hinata your bait to get him over his edge... isn't that why he gets mad at you?_' Sai thought to himself as he watched the red haired woman.

Sai cold sweated at the vengeance driven look on the woman's face and produced a fake smile on his face, he politely asked the woman to let the girl on the bed go so that Kushina wouldn't crush Hinata with her hug. Once they were out of the room they were ambushed by a little 6 year old boy.

"Yashamaru-kun!" Konan exclaimed.

* * *

*For this chapter alone, i have to stay up a night reading a lot complicated medical procedures which i had a hard time understanding, i had to play a high level chess game and lose with a check-mate to get these ideas... So please review and write me what you think please!* Chapter 6 will up sooo~n hehe! Reviews=Love! haha!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _This whole story and plot is totally fictional the names of certain district or places are made up by me but some are original. This story is not related to anyone in any form, it is completely co-incidental. I don't own Naruto, not even a single blond strand on top of that head of his is mine… Tsk… so sad, I'm so pitiful _

A/N: Hey it's Christmas! I really wish Saint Nicklaus could bless me, because I'm presenting my lovely readers a new chapter as a gift in his place! And I want Naruto for Christmas… ufufufufu... (evil grin)

* * *

The Abused

6

* * *

_"While you SCREAM at your woman, there's a man wishing he could whisper softly in her ear… While you HUMILIATE, OFFEND and INSULT her, there's a man flirting with her and reminding her how wonderful she is. While you HURT your woman, there's a man wishing he could make love to her. While you make your women CRY there's a man stealing smiles from her…"  
__**Unknown author**_

* * *

**_Previously on chapter 5:_**

**_Once they were out of the room they were ambushed by a little 6 year old boy._**

**_ "Yashamaru-kun!" Konan exclaimed._**

* * *

He launched himself on top of the doctors and cried, "Doctor is my mom okay?"

The doctors who were tackled to the floor rubbed their butts and smiled at the enthusiastic little boy; Kushina was holding the boy in her arms and smiled ruffling his hair, "Your mom is very strong boy! Believe in her, she's alright!"

He turned to the both of them and asked, "Really? Really?"

Both of them smiled and nodded their heads, the boy pointed at Sai and asked a question startling them, "then why isn't he saying anything?"

Kushina laughed and said, "Didn't I said it already?"

"Umm… okay I believe you, can I see mommy now?" the boy said.

Kushina signalled to the group and brought the boy with her, "Nu-uh! No, not now… Let mommy get some rest okay, mommy says she's tired and she wanted me to bring you to play, what do you say?"

The boy had a thoughtful expression, thinking over what the red haired doctor had suggested to him, suddenly the boy asked with worry etching his voice, "Will mom be okay by the time we come back?"

Kushina answered immediately, "Yes! Does that mean you're coming?"

"He he… yeah!" Kushina smirked at the little boy as he answered her right away.

Sai, Shin and Konan watched the two leaving. Sai had a better idea of what Kushina was about to do, he knew what she had in her mind lying to the boy like that. She would want to know who really did this to Hinata, and asking the boy was one way of knowing it, the reason why she got away from Gaara leaving Setagaya. Leading Shin to his ward in the hospital he made sure his brother took his medicine before leaving him in his room. Sakura had her shift in the children's ward today, so she left early.

Sai was startled when he bumped on his senior from the Intel once again; he went back the early pregnancy unit and found her speaking to her captain with device attached to her head.

Clicking the device off she turned to glance at the black eyed man who was waiting for her to finish, "it was a surprise seeing you here Sai…"

The doctor just smirked and asked her, "What did the captain say?"

Konan returned the smirk and gestured for them to go out to the park so that they could speak freely, "He said he was surprised… we thought that you entered military to serve under Danzo right? What happened?"

Sai sighed under his breath and said, "It's a long story, I just don't belong in the military that's all."

"Oh… so how do you knew Hinata?" Konan changed the subject.

Sai crossed his arms and leaned onto the bench they were sitting and said, "I am her family doctor, the Hyuugas."

Konan nodded her head in understanding; she looked at the doctor sharply when he asked her, "So you're investigating on her?"

She turned her lips in a thin line pondering in her mind whether to tell him or not even if he was a former Intel detective, she glanced at him and said, "Yes and no. That is all I can tell you."

Sai smirked at the blue haired woman, "Hn, for how long?"

Konan chuckled softly leaning on her elbows she smiled asking him; "You won't let it slide wouldn't you?"

"I am a former police detective, your kohai… how did you expect me to let it go when it involves someone important to the two of my best-friends?" Sai answered with slight humour lacing his tone.

"A? Your best friends, who're they? What is she to these people?" Konan asked her junior in curiosity.

Sai rubbed his chin and answered, "Um… they are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hm? I've felt like I heard it somewhere… Uzu, maki, Naruto… Uchi…ha Sasuke, (!) Isn't that-?" Konan trailed.

While Sai simply smiled and nodded his head understanding what she was meant to ask.

Konan widened her eyes and stared at Sai in disbelieve, "I can't believe it."

* * *

It was already midnight and the guards to the building have been on watch. Yahiko had watched over Gaara for so long, the man was brought out of the operation theatre. The gash wound at his abdomen was treated and he was resting in his room. Yahiko couldn't get to see any development on his condition, not just yet. The Sabaku looked pale and unconscious. The orange haired agent didn't see any one suspicious wondering near the hospital either. He decided to wait for the next day and continue spying on the Sabaku corps president.

He went back to his hotel room where he booked for his accommodation as he was under this mission, he couldn't contact anyone related to him or even the Intel openly. He didn't take the spying business lightly. He reported his mission to Shikamaru when he reached to his hotel room.

"… Hn. Okay. Report to me before you got to the hospital, also, as you asked, I've prepared another person for you to conduct this mission… He will be arriving to your hotel room, by tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

Yahiko was surprised and somewhat agitated, "uh… He's staying with me, in the same room?"

"Yeah… deal with him as you see fit, by the way he's one of your juniors." Shikamaru answered.

Scowling hard at space Yahiko said, "Tch… fine then."

Shikamaru smirked knowing that his agent was pissed, as he knew Yahiko hated sharing things and hated someone who's loud even more, "Don't be mean to him Deva-Path."

Yahiko gritted his teeth and scowled hard when he heard Shikamaru's chuckle, "I assume that you're sending me a punching bag, thanks for the concern. My stress problem will be handled smoothly."

They ended the talk with that and Yahiko went to his bed muttering curses thinking of his captain who loved pulling his leg and making a habit out of it. He knew who ever that person was, he is just going to drag him. So he had thought of a plan to make the person stay out of his way, even so he wanted to observe his capabilities before he could actually use the person's abilities.

* * *

A black Mercedes stopped in front of the Konoha Hearts University Hospital, a man dashed out of his car and rushed into the emergency ward, he checked for a person admitted in the early pregnancy unit ward, at the receptionist who was working her night shift. She was busy texting her boyfriend when he rushed in, and so she didn't notice the man at first.

"E-Excuse me, could you please check in which room Hyu- Sabaku Hinata is admitted in?" he asked her in his husky voice laced with urgency and anxiety.

She placed her phone and checked the portal in the computer checking for the patient's name mentioned by the guy and then it hit her…

"… room 86 ward B (gasp!)" she answered as she looked, the woman turned wide eyed looking at the man she gasped.

"thanks" he said hurriedly.

"A! W-wait!" the girl stuttered when she saw her idol scrambling to the said room, he didn't bother to wait when she called him; he was focused into getting to the room where the ex-heiress of the Hyuuga Holdings was admitted in.

"Naruto-san! You were superb in your last movie! I want an autograph please!" she yelled out chasing after him.

"Sure, but later. Sorry." It was all the man said to her.

The woman huffed as she couldn't match up to his speed, she held to her waist wheezing out her pants. She didn't know that what she did had provoked most of the people present there, especially the girls. They bugged the receptionist about where did the man headed to, she didn't answer the huge crowd of girls so that they wouldn't disturb her favourite idol.

"Where did he go to?"

The girl shrugged and said without an hint of emotion in her voice and ended her sentence with a professional smile, "I don't know. He was in a hurry. So, would you girls please wait till he comes back, we wouldn't want to disrupt the work in the hospital wouldn't we?"

"Awwww…. She's mean." The girl bad mouthed her but she turned a blind eye on that and resumed her work.

* * *

The blonde haired, blue eyed actor in his twenties reached up to the room, and widened his eyes when he saw the woman laid in the hospital bed was really her. So this time his mother wasn't really pulling his leg when she informed him about this, he thought it was a prank but it ended up to be true. The Uzumaki was both equally happy to be finally able to meet her and sad to see her in this state. The man couldn't control his trembles when he saw her; he clutched his hand into a tight fist controlling his emotions. He stepped slowly nearing to her bed. His hands still trembled when he reached down to touch her hand over at her sides.

It was cold, but the warmth was still there, faintly. His breathing was laboured when he realized that it was true, she was here, with him, in this room. She looked so torn even if she didn't show it, her condition said it all. His brows formed a saddened scowl looking at her, the scars and burns… gritting his teeth he blinked away the anger that was slowly folding into multiples. He knew that man was a good for nothing bastard. His suspicions were right. Gaara was no good. He should've stopped the wedding no matter what it takes, even if her father was to crush his father's company, he should've done it that day. He should've told her his feelings sooner, but his insecurities got the best of him, he was a jobless goofball at that time that was still learning to act at that time. He was nothing close to Sasuke, his best friend that she fell in love with.

The man quivered as he kneeled before her bed, holding her hand tightly in his grip squeezing it gently. His heart sank lower as he pondered on the fact that he failed to protect her. He was a failure at winning her heart, but now she would've ended up dead. He was the one who suspected Gaara of having illegal business and reported to the police where he had the connection, he requested Shikamaru to investigate the Sabaku for the last three years. He flinched when he felt cold fingers touching his hands, lightly caressing it. He looked up with tear filled widened sky blue eyes to see the woman looking down at him.

He immediately stood up looking at her with worry etching his features, "H… Hinata, h-how do you feel? A-are you okay? Do you feel any pain; you want me to call the doctor for you?"

He heard her chuckle at him she removed her oxygen mask off her face, Naruto helped her sit up, she smiled wearily at him, touching his whiskered cheeks she said, "You l-look pale… Have you got enough s-sleep Naruto-kun?"

He scowled looking at the Hyuuga as he sat at the edge of her bed, "You will never change would you?"

"Huh?" she widened her eyes in question.

He said with a matter of fact tone, "you, worrying about others over yourself…"

Slight tint of pinkish stripes coloured her cheeks as she smiled, "a.. oh…"

He held up her hands within his gentle grip as he asked her, "How do you feel?"

She coughed slightly and shrugged, "un.. Better I guess…"

She smiled at him as she said changing the topic which she knew he was heading to, "You know your last movie was totally awesome… I watched it 12 times… I was so amazed at your talent Naruto-kun…"

"You watch my movies?" the man widened his eyes; slight enthusiasm was evident in his tone of voice.

She nodded her head, blush adorning her cheeks as she said softly, "I watched them all. Every time…"

She paced aback as the blonde haired actor glomped on her with a tight hug, startling her completely with his affection. Hinata stared wide eyed at the back of the man's head as he stayed like that for a while, silently enveloping his warmth around her in his hug. Hinata was growing nervous with the way he was hugging her, he knew.

"N… Naruto-kun…" she stuttered after a long time.

Naruto squeezed her into him as he whispered in her ears warmly, he made sure he sounded dead serious when he whispered to her, "Hinata. Don't change the subject. Tell me what happened to you. I'm begging you."

The woman gasped, in surprise but shocked at how much he knew about her. The woman blinked away the tears in her eyes, as she leaned in his arms… for a while.

Her heart tightened when she thought, _'I can't be selfish… I can't do this to him…'_

She broke the hug with a watery smile on her face; she wiped the tears off and said genuinely, "Th-Thanks for worrying Naruto-kun… but I'm alright… Nothing happened. You better get some sleep, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Chapter 7 will be up soon! R&R Please! And Merry Christmas everyone! I luv you!


End file.
